20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warning Screens
These warning screens are from Magnetic Video Corporation, 20th Century Fox Video, CBS/Fox Video (including Key Video for mostly B & drive-in fare & some television films and Playhouse Video for children and family's films & programs), Fox Video and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. 1977-1984/1987 File:20th_Century_FOX_FBI_Warning_Screen_1a.jpg|Fox Warning Screen (1977) File:20th_Century_FOX_FBI_Warning_Screen_1b.jpg|Fox Warning Screen (1977; version 2) File:20th_Century_FOX_FBI_Warning_Screen_1c.jpg|Fox Warning Screen (1977; version 3) File:20th_Century_FOX_FBI_Warning_Screen_1d.jpg|Fox Warning Screen (laserdisc variant) The warning screen was from Magnetic Video Corporation, 20th Century Fox Video and CBS/Fox Video (including Key Video and Playhouse Video). This warning screen has also been used for Wordvision Home Video, Hanna-Barbera Home Video, GoodTimes Home Video (along with Kids Klassics Home Video; children's version of GoodTimes Home Entertainment), Embassy Home Entertainment and Rhino Home Video. There was a surprise appearance for the movie sequence from Amazon Women On The Moon (1987). For the laserdisc variant from CBS/Fox Video in 1983, instead of the word "video tapes", it says "video discs", in a font reminiscent of the next warning. As seen on VHS, Betamax and Laserdiscs, such as Casablanca (1942; B&W version), The Pride of the Yankees (1942; B&W Version), Gentlemen Prefer Blondies (1953), King Creole (1958; B&W Version), The Magnificent Seven (1960), West Side Story (1961), Blue Hawaii (1961), Girls! Girls! Girls! (1962), Dr. No (1962), The Longest Day (1962; B&W version), From Russia With Love (1963), The Pink Panther (1963), A Shot in the Dark (1964), Goldfinger (1964), Thunderball (1965), Paradise Hawaiian Style (1966), Return of the Seven (1966), You Only Live Twice (1967), Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (1968), Inspector Clouseau (1968), The Producers (1968), Planet of the Apes (1967/1968), Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969), Midnight Cowboy (1969), On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1969), Guns of the Magnificent Seven (1969), Diamonds are Forever (1971), Last Tango in Paris (1972), The Magnificent Seven Ride (1972), Live and Let Die (1973), Ace Eli and Rodger of the Skies (1973), The Paper Chase (1973), The Toweing Inferno (1974), The Man With the Golden Gun (1974), Hedda (1975), The Return of the Pink Panther (1975), Carrie (1976), M*A*S*H (1970), The Omen (1976), The Pink Panther Strikes Again (1976). Rocky (1976), Breakheart Pass (1976), A Bridge Too Far (1977) Star Wars (1977), D***nation Alley (1977), Annie Hall (1977), The Spy Who Loved Me (1977), Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1978), Damien: Omen II (1978), The Boys From Brazil (1978), F.I.S.T. (1978), Rabbit Test (1978), The Manitou (1978), Revenge of the Pink Panther (1978), Alien (1979), Winter Kills (1979), The Black Stallion (1979), Breaking Away (1979), Phantasm (1979), Manhattan (1979; B&W version), Rocky II (1979), Moonraker (1979), The Muppet Movie (1979), 9 to 5 (1980), The Empire Strikes Back (1980), The Fog (1980), The Final Conflict: Omen III (1981), The Great Muppet Caper (1981), National Lampoon's Movie Madness (1981), The Howling (1980/1981), True Confessions (1981), For Your Eyes Only (1981), Porky's (1981/1982), Quest for Fire (1982), The Dark Crystal (1982), Rocky III (1982), Trail of the Pink Panther (1982), Betrayal (1983), The Black Stallion Returns (1983), Curse of the Pink Panther (1983), M*A*S*H: Goodbye, Farewell and Amen'' (1983), Without A Trace (1983), Porky's II: The Next Day (1983), Return of the Jedi (1983), Yentl (1983), Terrytoons Episodes Volumes and others. 1984-1999 20th_Century_FOX_FBI_Warning_Screen_2.jpg|Fox Warning Screen (1984) These warning screens are from '''CBS/Fox Video (along with Key Video and Playhouse Video), Fox Video and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. In 1989-1990, the warning screen cuts to the 1984 CBS/Fox Video logo a few times. This was also used for Worldvision Home Video and Columbia House (including 20th Television, Columbia Pictures Television and Columbia TriStar Television) As seen on VHS tapes, Betamax tapes, and Laserdiscs, such as Romancing The Stone (1984), Oxford Blues (1984), Revenge of the Nerds (1984), Unfaithfully Yours (1984), Where the Boys Are 84 (1984), Cocoon (1985), Commando (1985), Bad Medicine (1985), The Jewel of the Nile (1985), Porky's Revenge (1985), The Compleat Al (1985), House on Haunted Hill (1959; B&W Version), Warning Sign (1985), Enemy Mine (1985), The Boy in Blue (1986), Aliens (1986), Peggy Sue Got Married (1986), Short Circuit (1986), Iron Eagle (1986), Black Widow (1987), Raising Arizona (1987), Project X (1987), Predator (1987), Wall Street (1987), Satisfaction (1988), A Night in the Life of Jimmy Reardon (1988), Off Limits (1988), Bad Dreams (1988), Big (1988), License to Drive (1988), Alien Nation (1988), Die Hard (1988), Young Guns (1988), Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988), Cocoon: The Return (1988), Working Girl (1988), The January Man (1989), Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989), The Abyss (1989), Worth Winning (1989), The War of the Roses (1989), Downtown (1990), Nightbreed (1990), Die Hard 2 (1990), Home Alone (1990), Predator 2 (1990), Edward Scissorhands (1990), Dying Young (1991), Jack the Bear (1991), Point Break (1991), Sleeping With The Enemy (1991), FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992), Alien3 (1992), This is My Life (1992), Night and the City (1992), Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992), White Men Can't Jump (1992), Toys (1992), Hoffa (1992), Ghost in the Machine (1993), Rookie of the Year (1993), The Sandlot (1993), Baby's Day Out (1994), Speed (1994), Dr Seuss' The Lorax (1994), True Lies (1994), Miracle on 34th Street (1994), The Pagemaster (1994), Nell (1994), Die Hard With A Vengeance (1995), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995), Waiting to Exhale (1995), Dunston Checks In (1996), Broken Arrow (1996), Independence Day (1996), Jingle All The Way (1996), Romeo+Juliet (1996), That Thing You Do! (1996), One Fine Day (1996), Alien: Resurrection (1997), Anastasia (1997), The Edge (1997), Home Alone 3 (1997), Soul Food (1997), Speed 2: Cruise Control (1997), Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997), Volcano (1997), Great Expectations (1998), FernGully: The Magical Rescue (1998), The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998), Dr. Dolittle (1998), There's Something About Mary (1998), How Stella Got Her Groove Back (1998), The Siege (1998), The Thin Red Line (1998) and others. 1990-93 (Media Home Entertainment Eras) Media_1987_Warning.jpg|Media Home Entertainment Warning Screen from 1987-1993. The warning screen is the same as Media Home Entertainment from 1987-93. This warning screen has also been used for Lyons Group/Lyrick Studios, Triboro Entertainment, and others. As seen on VHS, such as The Applegates (1986), Wild at Heart (1990), Taking the Heat (1993), Scam (1993), The Fear Inside (1992), Payoff (1991), Scanners II (1991) and others. Late 1999-2010 File:20th_Century_FOX_FBI_Warning_Screen_3a.jpg|Fox Warning Screen (1999) File:20th_Century_FOX_FBI_Warning_Screen_3b.jpg|Fox Interpol Warning Screen (1999). The warning screen of 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (including Key DVD) has the details on the word "FOX" all over the red background, which was used from late 1999, until 2005. The INTERPOL warning screen details on the word "FOX" all over the red background, which was used from late 1999, until 2010. For Canadian releases, the FBI screen is skipped, going straight to the INTERPOL warning and go to the same INTERPOL text in French. This FBI warning screen from 1999-2005 on VHS and DVD, such as Bartok the Magnificent (1999), The Entrapment (1999), Fight Club (1999), Lake Placid (1999), Star Wars: Episode I -- The Phantom Menace (1999), The Beach (2000), Digimon: Digital Monsters -- The Movie (2000). Dude, Where's My Car (2000), Me, Myself & Irene (2000), Titan A. E. (2000), X-Men (2000), Black Knight (2001), Don't Say A Word (2001), Joy Ride (2001), Planet of the Apes (2001), Drumline (2002), Phone Booth (2002), Star Wars: Episode II -- Attack of the Clones (2002), Unfaithful (2002), Daredevil (2003), Down With Love (2003),'' From Justin to Kelly'' (2003), The Order (2003), Wrong Turn (2003), X2: X-Men United (2003), AVP: Alien VS. Predator (2004), Catch That Kid (2004). The Day After Tomorrow (2004), Garfield: The Movie (2004) and others. 2005-2013 File:Fox_2005_Warning.jpg|Fox FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen The warning screen with the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Seal was from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (including Key DVD and Fox Faith). As seen on VHS, DVD and Blue-Ray Disc, such as Elektra (2005), Fantastic Four (2005), Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005), Aquamarine (2006), Eragon (2006), Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties (2006), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), AVPR -- Aliens VS. Predator: Requiem (2007), Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007), Live Free or Die Hard (2007), The Simpsons Movie (2007), The Day The Earth Stood Still (2008), Max Payne (2008), Aliens in the Attic (2009), Avatar (2009), DragonBall: Evolution (2009), X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010), Predators (2010), Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011), Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012), A Good Day to Die Hard (2013), The Wolverine (2013) and others. 2013-present Just like the Universal warning, but with graphics altered and the iprcenter.gov is blue and a line below. As seen on DVD and Blu-ray disc, such as The Family (2013) and Don Jon (2013). International Warning Screens United Kingdom 1978-1980 Photos/videos to be added. Warning: On a red background, we see the warning text. Everything is white. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: It can be seen on the pre-cert release of 100 Rifles. Scare Factor: None. 1980-1981 Photos/videos to be added. Warning: On a black background, we see the wording "Magnetic Video" and below is the warning text. The first paragraph is red and the second paragraph is yellow. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: It can be found on the Magnetic Video pre-cert release of Alien. Scare Factor: None. Early 1982-1984 Photos/videos to be added Warning: On a black background, a variable movie or television show/episode title (depending on which program was used) types in. Afterwards the warning text types in. Everything is blue with a white outline. Variant: *The notice at the bottom of the text was changed various times. *Early-Late 1982: "This program is manufactured, distributed, and marketed solely by 20th Century-Fox Video Limited.". *Late 1982-1984: "This program is manufactured, distributed, and marketed solely by CBS/FOX Video Limited." *A rare variant exists on the pre-cert release of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. The warning is completely different, the title was in italics and just have the outline, a red line seperated between the title and warning text, which is colored in teal (minus the outline), and make room for the manufacturing notice typing in, which is entirely in white. FX/SFX: The Warning text typing in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: So far, the only known releases with this warning are the CBS/FOX pre-cert VHS releases of Judas Priest Live, Table for Five, and other films from the era. Also seen on TCF Video pre-cert titles Scare Factor: None. 1984-2005 CBS/FOX Video Warning Variant CBS_FOX_Warning_Scroll_(S1).png CBS_FOX_Warning_Scroll_(S2).png FOX Video Warning Variant (1991) Fox_Video_Warning_Scroll_1991_(S1).png Fox_Video_Warning_Scroll_1991_(S2).png FOX Video Warning Variant (1995) Fox_Video_Warning_Scroll_1995_(S1).png Fox_Video_Warning_Scroll_1995_(S2).png 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Variant (1995) 20th_Century_Fox_Warning_Scroll_1995_(S1).png 20th_Century_Fox_Warning_Scroll_1995_(S2).png 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Variant (1997) 20th_Century_Fox_Warning_Scroll_1997_(S1).png 20th_Century_Fox_Warning_Scroll_1997_(S2).png 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Variant (2000) 20th_Century_Fox_Warning_Scroll_2000_(S1).png 20th_Century_Fox_Warning_Scroll_2000_(S2).png 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Variant (2005) 20th_Century_Fox_Warning_Scroll_2005_(S1).png 20th_Century_Fox_Warning_Scroll_2005_(S2).png Warning: We see the Warning text scrolling up. On a black background, a variable movie or television show/episode title (depending on which program was used) appears in yellow. Below it is italicized teal warning text reading: THE COPYRIGHT PROPRIETOR HAS LICENSED THIS PICTURE AND ALSO OTHER MATERIAL FEATURED IN THIS VIDEO-CASSETTE FOR PRIVATE HOME USE ONLY AND PROHIBITS ANY OTHER USE, COPYING, REPRODUCTION OR PERFORMANCE IN PUBLIC,IN WHOLE OR IN PART. Variants: *This notice at the bottom of the text was changed various times. **1984-1991: "THIS PROGRAM IS MANUFACTURED, DISTRIBUTED AND MARKETED SOLELY BY CBS/FOX VIDEO LIMITED." **1991-1995: "THIS PROGRAM IS MANUFACTURED, DISTRIBUTED AND MARKETED SOLELY BY FOXVIDEO LIMITED." **1994-1998: "THIS PROGRAM IS MANUFACTURED, DISTRIBUTED AND MARKETED SOLELY BY FOX GUILD HOME ENTERTAINMENT LIMITED." **1995-2005: "THIS PROGRAM IS MANUFACTURED, DISTRIBUTED AND MARKETED SOLELY BY TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX HOME ENTERTAINMENT LIMITED." **1998-2002: "THIS PROGRAM IS MANUFACTURED, DISTRIBUTED AND MARKETED SOLELY BY FOX PATHÉ HOME ENTERTAINMENT LIMITED." *From 1984 to 1991, the title fades in and stays still at the top and the teal warning text appears in lowercases. *The font varies. From 1984 to 1993, the font was in Helvetica. From 1993 to 1999, the font was in Futura. From 1999 onward a condensed Futura font was used. Sometimes two fonts are used at once (the title using one and the scroll using another). *In some cases, the title isn't in italics. *In some rare cases (such as the 2000 VHS of The Simpsons Against the World), no italics are used. *Some MGM/UA tapes in the late 90s/early 2000s (such as the 2000 tape of The World is Not Enough) used this warning as well, with the manufacturing notice blacked out. *The 2005 release of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith has the text for the title massively oversized and in a Arial font. The same font is used for the warning scroll. FX/SFX: The warning text scrolling. Cheesy Factor: On rare occasions, the warning segments would suffer from typos. On a VHS of Myra Breckinridge, the title reads as Myra Breckenridge. The same screen appears again at the end, only this time reading Myra Breckenbridge! See also the Aliens: Special Edition as Alien's Special Edition. Music/Sounds: None, but Monty Python and the Holy Grail has some music from the movie itself playing over the warning while it is animating. Availability: Seen on most British tapes at both the start and the end, such as Working Trash, Titanic, Chicken Run, Ice Age and Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Also seen on later pre-cert tapes like Wham! The Video. Scare Factor: None, but some may be startled by the music on the Monty Python and the Holy Grail variant. 1999- Present Warning: On a black background, white warning text in Helvetica with WARNING above in red. Variant: A rare variant exists where the warning has the name of the country in red above in red. FX/SFX: None Music/sounds: None Availability: Seen at the end of 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment DVDs. On early DVDs such as the Simpsons Season 1, The Warning appeared in front. Scare Factor: None Australia TBA Category:Warning Screen Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen Category:20th Century Fox Warning Screens Category:Current Warning Screens Category:21st Century Fox Category:International Warning Screens